The Quiet Moments
by magicalswan
Summary: One-shot set sometime after 4x11 Emma takes Killian to the place she went when her powers went out of control and she needed to be alone and he it taken aback by the breathtaking view.


**Fluffy Captain Swan one-shot set sometime after 4x11**

**Enojoy! :)**

Emma had been sitting in the company of her family for about 2 hours now and as much as she loved them she was getting bored and the noise in Granny's was giving her a headache. Mary-Margaret and David's had insisted earlier that night that Henry stayed over at their apartment tonight because they wanted to spend some time with him, meaning Emma had the night to herself to do what she pleased.

Killian was over at the bar talking to Belle when Emma suddenly approached him, taking his hand in hers. She had already said goodnight to her parents and Henry and gave Belle a quick goodnight as well before pulling her pirate away and into the cool night air.

"Swan?" Killian asked in confusion as he wasn't sure what was happening and where she was leading him.

"Sorry, the noise in there was too much and I just needed to call it a night." Emma replied.

As Emma and Killian reached her bug inside she let go of his hand and motioned for him to get into the car. He saw her put some things on the back seat but didn't question it.

"Where are we going now then?" He asked. Still curious towards her plans. She had that look on her face. It was her 'I have an idea' face.

"It's a secret. Not telling." Emma replied as she started the engine to her car and pulled away from the curb, grinning at him as she did so.

They drove in silence, exchanging loving glances and smiles every few minutes, until they reached their mystery location.

Emma was pulling up to what looked like the edge of a cliff but as she got closer Killian started to see the breathtaking view that was below the cliff and a smile formed on his face.

Emma stopped the engine and glanced over at Killian, mouth slightly open and just gawking at the view in front of them. "You like it?" She asked with a playful tone.

"I-I never knew such a small town had such an amazing view." Killian replied, turning his head to smile at Emma as he said it, and she smiled back.

Emma began to get out of the car and Killian followed her lead. As she did she grabbed a flask and some whipped cream that she had put on the back seat of her car and then went to the trunk of her Bug and opened it. Emma pulled out two mugs and poured some hot chocolate out of the flask, added the whipped cream and then added some of the 'emergency supply' of cinnamon Henry had put in a compartment in the back a while ago. Smart kid.

She closed the trunk and made her way around to the front of the car where Killian was standing, still admiring the view, and handed him one of the mugs.

"Mmmm, yum." Killian said, as she gave him the mug of chocolate deliciousness. Emma had introduced Killian to hot chocolate a while ago and at first he was skeptical, but after trying it and tasting how wonderful it was, he loved it. It was almost better than rum. Almost.

"Thank you." He whispered, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead and pulling her in closer with his hook.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the view, when Killian let go of Emma and started to move towards the driver seat side of the car. Emma gave him her 'what are you up to' face and then he pulled her over to where he was. He put his hot chocolate on the ground and then took Emma's from her and placed it next to his. Then he got down on one knee at the side of the car and patted his thigh to indicate he was giving Emma a boost onto the roof of the car. She looked a little confused at first but then caught on to what he was doing at gratefully accepted his offer. The car wasn't high and she was perfectly capable of jumping up on top herself, but Killian was always the gentleman and if she was honest she enjoyed the gesture.

Once she was comfortably on top of the car Killian handed her her hot chocolate back, picked up his and made his way around to his said of the car. "Hold this for a second please, milady." He said, passing her his hot chocolate and giving her a wink.

"Watch the paint work with that hook of yours, Buddy, or you'll be paying." She said playfully as he jumped onto of the car next to her, without scratching it.

"Paying with money or in other more enjoyable activities?" He said turning to face her and giving a boyish grin.

Emma just laughed and handed him his hot chocolate back and then rested her head on his shoulder. Killian brought his good arm around her waist and pulled her closer, leaving his hot chocolate between his legs because holding her was more important. He leant his head against hers and looked out to the amazing view once again.

"How did you know about this place?" Killian asked quietly, trying not to break the silence.

"Well...umm...when my powers went out of control I just kept driving until I was away from everyone because I couldn't risk hurting anyone else, and I found it." Emma replied, feeling slightly awkward talking about the situation. Killian just held her tighter and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emma whispered. The view was of the town, lit up in all its glory. It was a small town but from up there it looked massive. The harbour was also in sight and they could see the boats all bobbing about and the moonlight bouncing off the water making it shimmer.

"It's stunning, Swan." He replied, pausing for a second before he continued. "Second most beautiful view I've even seen."

"Oh yeah?" Emma replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "What's the first?" She asked, and despite her knowing Killian's nature of giving sappy come backs she didn't see it coming.

"You." He relied simply.

"I walked right into that one didn't I?" She said, looking up at him and smiling. "Yep." He replied, moving towards her lips and then kissing her passionately. Emma moved her free hand up to caress his cheek and Killian pulled her tighter to his body. They always put so much emotion into their kisses and it was really hard for either one of them to stop, but of course they had to breathe.

Once they broke for air Emma began to lay back and Killian followed, un-clicking his hook and putting it on his lap before putting his good arm around Emma's head so she could use it as a pillow and she said thank you with a smile. He then put his other arm around his head to prop it up and once he was comfy Emma snuggled in closer to him.

They lay there for a long while enjoying each other's company and starting at the stars in the night sky. Killian started telling Emma stories about his nights on the Jolly Roger and how he used the stars to navigate his way through the seas and Emma hummed in enjoyment at his tales.

"I love these." Emma said suddenly. "What's that, love?" Killian replied.

"These moments." Emma said. "When it's just you, me and the silence and we can just enjoy each other's company without any interruptions." She said turning her head slightly to look into his eyes. "The quiet moments."

"Me too, Emma." Killian replied. "The quiet moments." He repeated in a whisper against her lips before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and then looking back at the stars, wishing and hoping it would always be like this.


End file.
